Life isn't a movie
by HungerGamesAddict x3
Summary: First: I'm Angel and Devil  Gwen Jones is one of the biggest bully victims in her school and Duncan one of the biggest bullies, even though Gwen likes Duncan, she is scared of him.   Crap title I know  Gwendoylnx3 u should be happy, this is dedicated 2 u
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I thought of this while my cousin made me watch a stupid movie, I was daydreaming :P**

* * *

><p>Gwen Jones was sitting in the school pitch, her dairy in hand. She yawned, it had been a slow and tiring day. And when she thought it couldn't get worse, it did. Trent, her ex-boyfriend, took her dairy out of her hand. She tugged and pulled, but she wasn't nearly strong enough. He started to read it out, but of coarse he friend Leshawna came to her rescue.<p>

"There you go girl!" She said. "And take that white boy!" Trent whimpered and ran away, just as the bell rang. Gwen froze.

"What is it girl?" Leshawna asked.

"I have English," Gwen said.

"Oh girl!" Leshawna said. "If you like him so much, why not just tell him?" Gwen's eyes widened.

"No way!" She said. "I know I'll pass out if we even ever exchanged a word." Leshawna sighed.

"Harold is out today, you can sit beside me." Leshawna offered.

"Thanks Leshawna!" Gwen hugged her shorter friend. "C'mon, Ms. Wander will kill us."

"Nah!" Leshawna said. "The woman is always late herself!" Gwen laughed and made her way towrds English. Thier teacher of coarse was still not there. Gwen nervously made her way towards Leshawna's seat. Its not like she didn't like sitting beside him. Its just that she couldn't concentrate, who could sitting beside drop-dead Duncan Carter.

Duncan looked at her as she made her way to her seat.

"Danger Boy is looking at you," Leshawna whispered. "Smile at him." She lightly pushed her, but Leshawna's 'light' was hard! She landed right in Duncan's arms. She smiled at him and immediatley got up.

"Sorry." She mumbled looking at her feet. She didn't give him a chance to respond and went to sit in the back with Leshawna.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short, and quite confusing, but I'm a bit rusty, I haven't ritten DxG for a while :P (I swear I'll continue, only if u review though!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thnx for the reviews! :) I was bored so I rote another chappy!**

* * *

><p>As Ms. Wander entered everyone quitened down.<p>

"OK Class." She said. "Please take out your books and read unit 6." She looked at Duncan. "And Duncan no sticking gum in the books." She added sighing. The class snickered. Gwen looked at her book, smiling a genuine smile. Then a note landed on her desk. She unfolded it, she looked at Leshawna who was reading. She opened it. In it was a picture of... her? She looked around, everyone was reading. She turned it around, nothing. She nudged Leshawna. The brown girl looked at it and shrugged. Who could it be from?

After the class, Gwen and Leshawna ran out.

"Who was it from?" Gwen whined.

"I don't know girl. Maybe it was Cody." Leshawna shrugged.

"No, the only thing he can draw is stick figure." She shaked her head. She took the piece of paper out and sighed. "While this has every detail of my face." She gasped and pointed out a small line on her head. "Even the scar I got when that fry-pan fell on my head."

"Whoever this person is," Leshawna said. "must be a A in Art." Gwen nodded. Then Leshawna dragged her off somewhere.

...

"So you finally got the guts to tell her?" Geoff Rosan asked Duncan Carter on the other side of the school.

"Not exactly..." Duncan replied.

"What do you mean?" Owen asked, DJ nodded behind him. Duncan sighed looking at his bright red converse.

"I just gave her the note," Duncan said. "Nothing on it, didn't even sign it." DJ patted him in the back.

"Dude..." Geoff said, "I really feel for you."

"Yea..." Duncan sighed.

"Wow," Owen cooed.

"Who knew a girl, he has never even spoken to, could bring Duncan down to his knees." DJ joked.

"You know," Geoff said, "You should just walk up to her and tell her you like her."

"Like you did?" Duncan snickered. He knew how smitten his friend was for the schools surfer girl.

"Dude..." Geoff was slightly hurt.

Then a few students walked by, among them was Bridgette, the surfer girl. Also Gwen and Leshawna, with Heather, Courtney and Linndsay. The boys hid behinde the shed.

...

"Leshawna!" Gwen shrieked. "Why are we here!" Leshawna had dragged her very pale friend to the bottom of the school, where they kept all the houners name (Anyone who had ever gotten a A in any subject.)

"Here, the art honours." Leshawna said, "Anyone you know."

"Only Alejandro, Owen and... Duncan." Gwen gulped. Just then the bell rang

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! R&amp;R! Don't forget! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The same day at Gwen's house, her and Leshawna were doing thier homework, thinking. Not of the same thing exactly.

"So do you think-" Leshawna started.

"No!" Gwen inturupted in a harsh voice. "It can't be." She added in a quiter voice.

"Why not, Girl?"

"Because, Leshawna!" She snapped. "We might dress the same, but we're different! He is a bully, I'm the victim. He's the dangerouse guy, every girl has fallen for, I'm the Wierd Goth Girl, noone likes." Gwen eyes prickled, and she took her head in her knees. "I'm such a LOSER!" She took the scissors in her hand and put them on her wrist, before they were snatched away by Leshawna.

"Stop!" Leshawna yelled. "Girl, you are not a loser, any boy that doesn't like you is the loser!" Gwen hugged her friend tight. Leshawna was the closest thing she had to family. Her mom was always working and her brother frankly didn't care. As for her father, she didn't know where she was, nor did she care.

...

"Hey bro!" Geoff shaked Duncan. A few blocks away, Geoff and Duncan were playing soccer.

"Huh?" Duncan grunted.

"What are you thinking about?" Geoff said.

"Nothing." Duncan blinked. "Nothing," he repeated in whisper.

"Gwen?" Geoff guessed.

"No... No." Duncan lied shaking his head. "I-I don't want to play."

"Bro," Geoff said, placing his hand on Duncan's shoulder. "Why don't you just tell her?"

"I can't!" Duncan said sitting on a rock. "What if she doesn't like me back?"

"So what?" Geoff asked.

"No." Duncan said. "I have to get her out of my head." Duncan sighed. "I wonder what she's doing now."

"Ms. Wander gave us a bucket load of Homework." Geoff shrugged.

...

Gwen wasn't crying anymore, but was sad all the same. Leshawna was trying to cheer her up.

"Girl, you're going to stay sad if you don't find something to do!" Leshawna sighed. She hated seeing her friend like this. "Why don't you join a club."

"I am on the paper, skateboarding, music..." Gwen said.

"No, I meant one that'll keep you busy, after school." Leshawna knowingly said.

"They are all after school." Gwen replied.

"Oh." Leshawna's lips formed a perfect 'O'.

"Speaking of so, I have to go, I have soccer training." Gwen picked up her black sports bag and Leshawna followed as the brown girl was the goth girl's ride.

Alot of boys watched the girls practice, they liked making fun of the girls speed, and Geoff was one of them. Although this time he had dragged Duncan along.

* * *

><p><strong>I get it! Its short! Sorry! OK? Review! Sorry its short though, I'm just really tired, I've been doin chores all day!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen shoved her way in the dressing rooms while Leshawna went to the bleechers. Not many boys were there, but she did spot the mohawked boy. She smiled, she knew her friend was the best player on the girls team, and boys often asked her out, impressed by her skills. One by one the team came out. Gwen's teal hair stood out of the sea of tied black and browns.

"Yo dude," Geoff said. "Is that Gwen?" Duncan's eyes immeditly shot to the direction Geoff was looking at. His eyes widened. It was indeed Gwen. "Since you're already here." Geoff playfully nudged him. "Better check out her skills..."

The coach, Ms. Myers, blew her whistle. The team gathered.

"OK girls," She said. "We're going to play a match first, check your skills out." Her thin lips thinned as she spotted two girls talking. As she was busy, girls went to talk to thier friends.

"OK Jones," Ms. Myers said to Gwen. "I know you are the best here, so show these girls what I've thaught you!" She smiled and gave her thumbs up. "Then she turned to the people in the bleachers. "Who wants to be the goalie." Boys put thier hands up. In the end it was Duncan who got picked.

No matter how much Gwen liked someone, she was never meriful in football.

"Jones, do your special moves." Ms. Myers smiled.

"Ready?" Gwen said to Duncan. He nodded confidently.

Gwen threw the ball in the air, and doing a back flip, kicked the ball, hard. It went in full speed across the field. It hit Duncan right in the eye. When he got up, he had a black eye. Everyone laughed.

...

"Girls got skill." Duncan said. It was the evening of the same day. Even though he had a ice-pack on his right eye, he was grinning. He was video chatting with Geoff, DJ and Owen.

"Hey," DJ said. "You know, Leshawna told me Gwen just lives a few blocks down." Duncan jumped.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yea." Geoff said. "Thought you knew that." He took a bite out of his apple.

"She's also on Skype." Owen added. They were talking on Skype too.

"What?" Duncan snapped. "Don't you boys give me the news anymore?" he frowned.

"We thought you knew!" Owen defended. "We all have her."

"Whats her skype name?" Duncan asked.

"DarkGwen." Geoff said. Duncan typed it up.

"Is she on?" Duncan asked.

"Yup." DJ said.

"Bye boys." Duncan said and declined the call. There was only one DarkGwen. And that was it. It had a picture of a big brown girl and a thin pale girl. He added her as a friend. It was accepted immediatley.

Meanwhile, back in Gwen's house, Leshawna and Gwen were doing thier homework, while also having a laugh.

"Who's 'D-man?" Gwen asked.

"Think its DJ." Leshawna said.

"No, DJ is Dj DJ." Gwen replied but accepted. She went back to her homework, soon someone was giving her a call; D-Man.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope u enjoyed. Tell me how I did. You know I was quite depressed but now I'm not! Yay!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Gwen accepted the video request it got disconnected.

...

Duncan picked his phone up, and called Geoff.

"Man," Geoff said wearily. "What do you want?"

"I can't do it!" He said.

"Just do it!" Geoff said. "You're acting like Harold" With that he hung up. Duncan sighed and went offline. Downstairs his mom was home cooking dinner.

"Oh Mom," Duncan said. "You're home."

"Yea honey." She said, "What happend to your eye?" Her voice worried as she looked at her eye.

"Football." Duncan said. There was a long comfortable silence. "Hey mom?" Duncan said, getting her attention. "My friend, see he likes this girl, but he is almost SURE, she wouldn't like him."

"A friend?" His mom knowingly said. Duncan nodded. "Well dear, why doesn't he tell her?"

"I'm- I mean HE is afraid of rejection." Duncan replied nodding.

"There is no way to find out, unless you try."

"Yea..." Duncan sighed.

"Dear, if you get a rejection, you should keep trying..." Mrs. Carter said.

"Not me..." Duncan said grinning. "HIM!" His mom smiled as he went up the stairs.

_By Jov, our bad boy is finnally in love, _Mrs. Carter thought. _Hopefully its a girl that can bring him back to the right road._

Later that night, after dinner, Mrs. Carter made her way to Duncan's room.

She peeked, Duncan was lying in his bed, holding a picture.

"So who is she?" Mrs. Carter asked, Duncan bolted up.

"W-who?" He stuttered.

"You know who." His mothers eyebrow shot up.

"What?" Duncan said gaining his cool back.

"Duncan." His mom smirked. "Do want to have this talk with your father." Duncan shaked his head. "Then show me the picture or tell me." _I knew I earned my blackmailing skills from somewhere. _Duncan thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading! R&amp;R! How is this for next chapter, Mrs. Carter knows Gwen, like not really, but an accuantincee? Tell if you don't like it, and give me more ideas, u can review or PM me :) R&amp;R!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thnx fr the reviews and IDEAS! I will use some just in a slight different way :)**

* * *

><p>Duncan handed her the picture and she gasped.<p>

"W-whats wrong with her?" Duncan said nervously. His mom was always right about girls. It was as if she was psycic.

"Nothings wrong with her dear." his mom answered. Duncan took a sigh of relief. "She... just looks familiar." His mother looked intentially at the photo of the pale goth girl. "What was her name again?"

"Gwen Jones." Duncan replied.

"Oh," His mom stared at the picture. "Could it be Maria Jones' daughter?"

"Maria Jones..." Duncan said thoughtfully. "The one you work with?"

"Yea."

"Um... I don't know." Duncan frowned. "I don't know much about her. Geoff said, she lives a few blocks down."

"Hm... well you better go to bed." His mom said. "I like Gwen, but I don't thing your father will be acceptable..." Duncan scoffed.

"The man tried to set me up with a cheerleader!"

...

Gwen lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She was thinking, about Duncan. She had heard he had been in Juvie and had dated two cheerleaders. Could D-man be him? She couldn't check, Leshawna had took her laptop to do work.

Right next door, Leshawna was doing a school project. When someone messaged her. She looked at the time; 12.00 midnight.

She looked at it. From D-Man.

**D-Man: Hello.**

**DarkGwen: Hi who are you?**

**D-Man: Duncan Carter's mother.**

**DarkGwen: This is Gwen Jones friend.**

**D-Man: Well, I was hoping to talk to Gwen.**

**DarkGwen: Why?**

**D-Man: Don't tell Gwen... but Duncan likes her alot.**

**DarkGwen: WHAT! My girl Gwen likes danger boy 2!**

**D-Man: My son's too shy 2 tell her.**

**DarkGwen: So is Gwen. We should tottaly get them to confess!**

**D-Man: But how.**

**DarkGwen: No ideA... we should start by deleting this chat and meeting up...**

**D-Man: Yes...**

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey! Any ideas of how they could get them to confess? This such a crap chapter! BUT GWUNCAN ROX MY SOX OFF!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Leshawna's POV:**

I met up with Eve Carter today. She a cool girl! And now I'm at Gwen's to put the plan in action. I rang the bell.

"Oh hey, Shawnie!" Gwen said. She looked like she was in a good mood. Hate to ruin the mood, but its for love right?

"GWEN!" I yelled putting my best serious face. "DUNCAN IS IN A HOLDINGCELL, AND HIS PARENTS ARE OUTTA THE COUNTRY FOR THE NEXT MONTH!" This was actually true, but not entirley. His Dad was out of the country but his Mom said she'd keep her phone off. And frankly Duncan was in a holding cell.

"What?" Gwen yelled. "We have to go!" She grabbed her black purse. "Alex! I'm going to be back in 15 minutes!" She shouted up at her brother and jumped in my car.

**Duncan's POV:**

Mom, where are you? I thought as I rang her up one more time, with the last quater I had. Just then a gruff policeman can and opened the cell.

"Get out." He said roughly. "You got bailed." I was confused but followed him out anyway. I thought I would see my mom, but I saw a girl with teal and black hair; Gwen. I just wanted to pick her up and kiss her, but sadly I had to hold back.

"This girl says she knows you!" The policeman said. "Is that right?" She looked at me with beautiful oynx eyes.

"Um... yea! Of coarse..." I said.

"Fine, go away..." I followed Gwen and some other girl out to a white car.

**Leshawna's POV:**

_Why are they not talking? _I sighed and pulled over.

"Why are we pulling over?" Gwen asked.

"Girls gotta piss." I replied.

"I'll-I'll come too..." The girl stuttered. I could feel Danger Boy raise his eye brows in the back.

"Nuh-uh!" I said wagging my index fingre in Gwen's face. "I'm so not leaving my car her, with that criminal sitting here alone." Gwen huffed at me as I got out.

**Gwen's POV:**

Some friend Leshawna is. She knows how tongue tied I get with Duncan, and she left me here, alone. So we sat there, in silence. What am so boring, that even exchanging a 'thanks' is too much for him? I huffed again.

"Why did you bail me out?" Duncan said in his usual muscular voice.

"Well," I said sliding down in my seat, "Leshawna told me your parents were out of town, and that you were in a holding cell, so I was a nice person and bailed you out." He laughed and turned around to give him a look.

"What?" I asked. "Did you want to spend a cold icy December in a cold icy jail cell?"

"No..." he said looking at me with soft deep eyes. "Thanks."

"Its fine." I said turning into my seat.

"Hey can I-" he was interupted by Leshawna coming back and driving.

"So where do you live?" I asked as if I didn't care.

"15 Green Park." he replied.

"Hey, thats only a few blocks away from Garden Park!" Leshawna said. "Thats where we live, me and Gwen."

"Whatever," Duncan and I said at the same time, in the same tone. Afterwards we drove him to his house and Leshawna drove me to mine.

**Duncan's POV:**

As soon as I got home, I opened up my laptop and told Geoff all about today. It looked like Gwen was on... should I? noo... I smiled and shut it down.

* * *

><p><strong>Next update is going to be next day! So R&amp;R<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, sorry bout the LONG- w8 :P**

* * *

><p>I smiled and shut it down... but not quite! <em>Bling-Bling. <em>Courtney? Huh, wonder what she wants.

"What!" I said.

"Duncan... I-I was wondering if...um..." She looked uncomfortable. "Will you go out with me?" I was shocked. And as far as I'm concerned Gwen Who?

"Sure, meet me in school tomorrow at my locker." I winked and shut it down.

* * *

><p>Well Courtney did mean it when she asked me out, cause she was waiting for me. And as soon as I got there she kissed me, on the lips.<p>

"Excuse me." Said a certain goth girl. "Sorry to disturb but I need to open my locker." Courtney scowled and moved away. I looked back at her. She didn't seem to care. That made me mad, but mostly sad. Maybe I did make the right choice going out with Courtney.

**Gwen's POV:**

"Girl, did you see Danger Boy and that witch making out?" My friend Leshawna said from behind me. I slammed my locker to answer, but sadly my fingers were in the way.

"Ow!" I shrieked grabbing my two middle fingers.

"Girl, we gotta get you to the nurse!" She dragged me to the nurse, there 'lil miss CIT and Duncan' were making out. We walked around them.

"No, no-" I said when we got in and the nurse was not there.

"Heart more broken then fingers?" Leshawna guessed correctly. I nodded, sadly. "Girl-"

"Its OK, Shawnie... really."

Soon, I was all bandaged up but I had missed half of Geography. And I got of from work till someone (Heather) reminded everyone that I was left handed.

At lunch, I sat at my usual table, with my usual friends. (Harold, Shawnie, Bridgette and Geoff.) I was trying my best to fight the tears, especially since Duncan gave my seat away to Courtney and I had to sit beside Izzy. Crap day.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know, this idea was brought to you by .Cake. R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
